1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch or control device, and more particularly to a switch or control device for coupling to and for controlling the loaded apparatuses with less power required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical remote or manual switches or control devices are coupled to the loaded apparatuses, such as the lights, the electric fans, the televisions, or the like, for switching or controlling the on and off status of the loaded apparatuses. However, the remote or manual switches or control devices may consume much power, such that the loaded apparatuses may obtain less power relatively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional switch or control devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a switch or control device for coupling to and for controlling the loaded apparatuses with less power required.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a control device comprising a processor unit, means for supplying control signals to the processor unit, a relay unit coupled to the processor unit, a power unit coupled to the processor unit and the relay unit for energizing the processor unit and the relay unit, and a load unit coupled to the relay unit, for being switch on and switch off by the relay unit with the control signals supplied to the processor unit by the supplying means.
The processor unit includes a first and a second terminals, the relay unit includes a first and a second transistors coupled to the first and the second terminals of the processor unit, for being actuated by the processor unit. The power unit may consume less electric power when the transistors are switched or actuated alternatively.
The first and the second transistors each includes a base coupled to the first and the second terminals of the processor unit respectively.
The relay unit includes a first and a second coils coupled in series between the first and the second transistors. The first and the second transistors each includes a collector coupled to the first and the second coils.
The relay unit includes a first and a second diodes coupled parallel to the first and the second coils. The first and the second diodes are preferably disposed opposite to each other.
The relay unit includes a third and a fourth terminals coupled to the load unit, and a fifth terminal coupled to the second terminal, the third and the fourth terminals are arranged to be forced and coupled together by the first transistor and the coil, and the fourth and the fifth terminals are arranged to be forced and coupled together by the second transistor and the second coil.
The control signal supplying means includes a receiver unit coupled to the processor unit, for receiving and sending the control signals to the processor unit.
The control signal supplying means may further include a switching device coupled to the processor unit, for sending the control signals to the processor unit. The switching device includes a first switch and at least one second switch coupled to the processor unit, for sending the control signals to the processor unit.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.